Just Like A Movie
by what a feeling
Summary: Reyna doesn't have much experience with romance, except of course, the movies she watches. Pereyna, Percabeth. High school AU. One shot, complete.


**A/N: I'm back! Haha, so so sorry for the brief period of inactivity, I've been really busy with work and have been sick a while, but I'm back with billions of ideas, hope you enjoy!**

 **I feel like I have to explain this, for some reason, so here's the thing. I kind of wanted to explore Percy's relationship with Reyna, Annabeth's with Reyna, and most importantly, I wanted to see if I could write Reyna at all. I've always felt she was too similar to Annabeth, which should have brought up some kind of conflicts, and I thought it would be interesting to play with their dynamics. I hope you don't mind that it's slight Pereyna (?) and I hope you like it! xxx**

 **Also, want to add that I'm currently working hard on the Spy AU, the name of which I've momentarily forgotten. I'm also working on one hell of a long one shot, so keep your eyes open, although I think it's going to take a long, long while!**

 **P.S. I also have an epilogue for this, set five years in the future, it would be great if you guys would let me know if you're interested!**

 **oOo**

Reyna doesn't like Annabeth Chase. It's that simple. She doesn't need a reason, she doesn't have to explain herself. She doesn't like Annabeth Chase and it makes her life a living hell.

Are you confused? Here's the thing.

Annabeth happens to be best friends with Reyna's boyfriend. Which means she needs to put up with that blonde know it all the entire day, because apparently, best friends are invited on dates and can be a part of literally _anything_ in each other's lives.

Do you see her problem now?

She's currently sat at the bleachers, glaring intently at the bane of her existence, who's really not paying her any attention at all. The blonde is waving her arms in the air, silly pompoms and all, screaming out encouragement to _her_ boyfriend. Reyna never thought she was the jealous sort, but now, with Annabeth in the mix?

She doesn't think she's ever been more wrong about herself.

In the meanwhile, Percy Jackson dribbles a basketball around boys three times his size with the grace of a ballerina. People are cheering for him- his friends from school crying out encouragement, but Reyna knows he isn't actually hearing any of the noise- He's been on the basketball team for four years now, ever since his freshman year in high school, and he's used to it. He takes his position to shoot, pausing to take a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure he's still open. He does a quick sweep of his surroundings.

Reyna feels her breath catch slightly when his green eyes flash up to the area she's sitting. She thinks he's going to acknowledge her- _Surely_ , he's seen her. She deflates visibly as they show no sign of recognition.

That is, until they find the cheerleaders.

Even from the distance, she can see his shoulders loosen a little. He shakes his hair out of his eyes, gaze still fixed on the head cheerleader. Reyna knows she shouldn't, but she follows his gaze, anyway, to Annabeth, who, unlike the rest of her squad, isn't moving. They're doing that annoying thing again- Having silent conversations. It drives Reyna mad.

The entire auditorium holds its breath as Percy leisurely finishes his conversation and turns his attention back to the hoop. The clock shows fifty eight seconds left. The ball is in the air, then, and slips into the net easily, hardly even touching the ring. The scoreboard increases by two points, giving their school a fourteen point advantage, impossible to beat in forty two seconds.

Cheers erupt around Reyna, and she can't help the grin forming on her own face and she gets to her feet and clapping.

The rest of the match goes by in a flash, and Reyna's making her way down to congratulate Percy, only to stop in her tracks.

He's already with Annabeth, his arms circled around her waist and face buried in the crook of her neck. Reyna tells herself she doesn't mind, that after ten months of dating Percy, she's used to how close they are, but he lifts her up and spins her in a circle and looks at her the way he's never once glanced at Reyna, and she doesn't know what to think.

She's Reyan Avila-Ramirez Arellano. She does _not_ lose her temper.

She approaches them cautiously, now that Percy's set her down, and they're both laughing. Percy is holding her blue and gold pompoms and playfully shoves it into Reyna's face when she reaches them.

"Hi." He says, sounding breathless. He's grinning ear to ear, and it makes Reyna smile despite her mood.

"Hi." She reaches over and pecks him on the lips, but he only scowls slightly.

"I'm so sweaty." He complains. Reyna has to bite her tongue to keep herself from asking about when he was all over Annabeth. She knows Percy Jackson, and he'd never do anything deliberately to hurt her, of that she's sure. It's Annabeth Chase she's really weary of.

"You did great out there!" She beams, anyway. In her peripheral, she sees Annabeth pull a face, and turns her attention to the blonde, raising her brows. Annabeth doesn't respond. Percy rubs the back of his neck.

"Thanks." He looks a little sheepish. "But Annabeth's right. I only did the useless work- Frank was the real hero of the game." He shrugs, not looking particularly bothered, but Reyna feels slightly offended for him. She looks back at Annabeth.

"I thought you played really well." She continues. "I could see how happy playing made you, and that's all that matters."

She knows it's not a smart thing to do. She makes passing comments on Annabeth all the time, mostly because she can't stop herself, but the feisty blonde is never one to take them lying down. She can almost see anger flashing in her eyes before they turn cold. Reyna's pretty sure they were usually more grey than the icy blue they are right now.

"Just happiness isn't enough to get you on the NBA, though." She shrugs. Her features are cool, but there's a storm brewing in her eyes. "Constructive criticism, on the other hand- that's something that you're actually going to need." She flashes Reyna a large smile before turning to Percy. "Anyway, I've got that stupid dinner tonight, so I'm off. Have a nice time at the party, you guys!" She smiles, standing on her tiptoes and pressing a cheek to Percy's cheek. Reyna can see her hesitate, but with a discrete glance at Percy, she wraps her arms around Reyna's neck, giving her a lousy hug before pulling away like she was afraid Reyna would bite.

"You sure you don't want me to come down?" Percy asks as Annabeth starts to walk off. She pauses, turning around again with a shrug.

"Nah, at least Magnus's going to be there. Besides, this is your party. Have fun. Gods know I'd get an earful if I were to deny you _that_ pleasure." She looks over to Reyna, who wants to snap at her, but before she can open her mouth, Annabeth already has her arm around another cheerleader, Reyna thinks her name is Silena Beauregard, and they're disappearing into the crowd.

Without realizing it, Reyna lets out a loud sigh. She turns to Percy, who's beaming at her.

"Are you coming to the party, then?" She asks, mostly because she isn't sure what to say. Percy shrugs.

"For a while. She thinks she can handle it, but I think I'll drop in anyway." He nods in the direction Annabeth walked. Reyna shrinks a little bit into herself.

"She said she'd be fine. Besides, we could do something else. Just us?" She hints, and Percy nods pensively. He scratches his chin for a moment.

"Or we could go crash Dr. Chase's ridiculously pompous party and save Annabeth and Magnus from hours of the purest form of torture." He beams, and Reyna knows there's no changing his mind. She lets out a growl of frustration, and Percy frowns at her before his eyes clear up. "Oh. I stink. You're right. I'm going to take a shower. Wear something nice, and I'll meet you there at seven! Don't go in without me, it'll be a great surprise!" He calls over his shoulder as he races off into the changing rooms, waving to everyone who was congratulating him on the way.

oOo

Reyna sighs as she looks through her closet for the fiftieth time. She still can't find anything she thinks she can wear to the Chase residence. She's never actually been to Annabeth's house before, considering how the girls are most decidedly _not_ friends, and she's not sure she's going to be welcome at all, but she's heard about Dr. Chase's parties. All of New York City probably knows about them, really.

Annabeth's father, being an extremely successful businessman and entrepreneur, is very well connected, and occasionally throws lavish parties, that, according to what Reyna's heard from Percy, Annabeth detests. Reyna, who's never known what it's like to have so much money, can't imagine why she's still cribbing, and can only chalk it down to her being ungrateful. Reyna and her sister, Hylla, are by no means deprived, but the Chases are very close to royalty.

In fact, she's pretty sure she's even heard rumors about how they're descended from _actual_ Swedish royalty.

She's so preoccupied with glaring at her clothes that she doesn't see her sister come in.

"What's going on?" Reyna nearly jumps at the sound. She turns around, relaxing when she sees Hylla, brows arched. She lets out a resigned sigh, plopping down on her bed.

"I'm going to a really formal party." She says glumly. "And I have nothing to wear."  
Hylla beams at her, and she regrets it almost instantly. Her sister had wanted to play dress up with her for as long as she can remember, something Reyna had been specifically averse to. Now, especially with them having roughly the same build, she has no doubt that this is going to turn into a disaster.

"My room. _Now_."

Reyna resigns herself to it, cooperating and struggling into the long yellow ball gown that Hylla shoves into her face. Hylla plays with her hair and draws over her face with sharp pencils, and finally lets her look at herself.

Reyna can't believe her eyes. She looks like a princess. It's not something that's usually used to describe her, no. Princess was more Annabeth Chase, with pretty features and a slim figure. Reyna has always been tough, strong, not a force to be reckoned with. Right now, in her strapless golden gown and intricate braid over her shoulder, she looks delicate.

And she can't bring herself to completely hate it, either.

She looks down at the silver watch on her wrist.

"I'll probably still be earlier than him."

"What, your boyfriend isn't going to pick you up?" Hylla scowls. She doesn't like Percy Jackson, and it has nothing to do with him and more to do with the fact that he's a boy. She's generally averse to the entire male subspecies in general, so Reyna doesn't take it personally.

"Never does. It's no big deal."

" _Never_?" Hylla asks. "Isn't that gentlemanly?"

"Oh, he's a gentleman. Just forgetful." Reyna tries, more for herself. It's true, though. Percy holds doors open for her and gives her his varsity jacket and lets her keep his umbrella when it's raining, and she doesn't want to sound ungrateful. It's just that with Annabeth, he's none of those things, and sometimes, she wishes he'd be like that with her, too.

He'll let the door slam on Annabeth's face and then spend hours laughing about it. She'd come to school in a pair of tights and his navy basketball team hoodie, and he'd tell her to stop stealing his clothes. When it's raining, he gives Reyna his umbrella and then tackles Annabeth into a puddle. He'd complain for hours when she needs a drop somewhere but do it with a grin on his face.

In no way are any of his actions romantic, but there's _love_. Reyna wonders if some day, she'll have that with him, too.

"Sounds like a weirdo." Hylla decides, getting to her feet. "Also, this reminds me, we're going shopping for your senior prom."

It's not a request, and Reyna doesn't feel like arguing.

oOo

"You look gorgeous." Percy smiles, pecking Reyna on the lips. He's here before her, which is definitely a first, but she decides he's just excited to be crashing a party. He's dressed in a tuxedo that sits perfectly on his lean frame, and she barely has any time to appreciate it before he holds her hand and pulls her inside.

To call the house beautiful does it no justice. There's at least two floors, from what Reyna can see, with marble floors and pastel walls, each decorated with very intricate paintings. She thinks she can even see van Gogh, from what she remembers from Rachel's book. She thinks there's about two hundred people in there, easily, but the house is so large that it doesn't even look half full.

Percy navigates through the crowd easily, and looks like he knows where he's going, so Reyna follows quickly behind him, fingers still interlaced with his. Some people even pause to give the two of them nods of acknowledgement, and for a moment, Reyna can't think properly because that is most certainly _the_ Anderson Cooper, only her favorite television journalist of all time. She's tempted to ask him for a picture, but this doesn't seem like that kind of a party, so she keeps moving.

"Where are we-" Reyna starts, only to be cut off by a boy around her age.

"Percy! You're here." He shakes his long blonde hair out of his eyes and gives Percy a bro-hug.

"Of course I am. Like every year." She hears Percy say. Even though she can't see his face, she hears the smile in his voice. "Where's your sister, anyway?"

Reyna politely clears her throat, and Percy looks at her, blinking as if he'd forgotten he'd just dragged her through the larges house she's ever seen.

"Oh, right. Magnus, this is my girlfriend, Reyna." Reyna can swear she sees Magnus's nose scrunch up a little when he takes her in, but she isn't sure if she imagined it. She straightens up, taking his hand. She hopes she looks as intimidating as she wants to, but Magnus is studying her with a small smirk on his face, and she suddenly feels slightly vulnerable. "This is Annabeth's asshole cousin from Boston, Magnus." Percy continues, earning a devilish grin from the blonde boy.

"Come on. She's back in the kitchen." Magnus shrugs, letting his gaze drop, and Reyna feels like she's been given a fresh breath of air. They walk deeper into the house, while the two boys catch up.

She knows that Percy and Annabeth grew up together and know almost everything about each other, but she still finds it strange that he gets along so well with her cousin. She has nothing to offer to the conversation, and lets herself fall a step behind them. Every now and then, someone would stop Magnus, and sometimes even Percy to ask how they've been doing. There's a lot of really big names, and she admits that she feels a little jealous when _Chris Evans_ comes up to Percy and Magnus, speaks with them and then asks for Annabeth, by name. He goes off after giving Percy a small wrapped gift meant for her, and Reyna is still gaping, so Magnus fills in.

"He's got this huge soft spot for her." He explains. "Most of the people here do, actually. You should take a look in her room, oh man, the number of gifts she's raked up this year." He whistles.

"Last year we counted thirty seven." Percy quips.

"This year, I wouldn't be surprised if it's in the sixties." Magnus continues.

They slow down when they reach a large mahogany door that Magnus pushes open. The kitchen, if it can even be called that, looks like something out of a movie. With long lines of neatly arranged crockery and a million different drawers and cabinets, all with a glossy finish. To the right, for a reason unknown to Reyna, is a couch, where Annabeth is currently curled up into. She's staring vacantly at her phone.

"There's a couch in the kitchen." Reyna states unnecessarily, mostly because she really can't keep it to herself. Annabeth looks up at her, brows pulled together.

"Isn't there one in yours?" She asks quietly.

"No?" Reyna is confused. Is that normal?

"I usually sit here because Patty, our cook, is my best friend at home. Except for Evie, of course."

"Evie?"

"That's her dog." Percy says quietly. Annabeth doesn't look surprised at her being here, which is both, weird and a relief. Instead, she looks exhausted, but Reyna can't stop marveling at how truly beautiful she looks.

Annabeth is wearing a lacy white crop top and a black skirt that hardly hits her knees. It isn't as formal as what most of the guests are wearing, but even with her hair twisted into a graceful knot and her minimal makeup, Reyna thinks she'd fit right in. Reyna might detest the girl sitting in front of her, but even she can't deny that Annabeth Chase is absolutely stunning.

Percy plops down on the couch beside her, making himself at home. She hardly comments, letting Reyna, Magnus and Percy do most of the talking as they get comfortable with the new arrangements. It strikes Reyna as odd, especially seeing that Annabeth is usually always up in her business, but the blonde only stares into her phone screen for a while.

"You have a beautiful house." Reyna tries to invite Annabeth into the conversation, but she only smiles distractedly.

"I'm sure, for all the two of us." Her smile doesn't reach her eyes, instead, she looks annoyed. Reyna thinks she might've offended her in some way, and looks up to Percy, who only winks, shaking his head as if to say, _it's no big deal- she can be like that_. She relaxes into a chair.

Annabeth goes back to frowning at her phone.

It's only when a redheaded woman pokes her head in, informing Annabeth that her father wants her to meet someone that she gets off the couch, leaving her phone behind as the door swings shut behind her.

There's a brief pause, where Percy and Magnus take one look at each other before reaching out and grabbing the phone. Percy is entering in her password while Magnus muses.

"What do you think's got her so pissy?"

Percy doesn't respond because he's frowning at the screen, and Reyna doesn't know what to say. There's a long silence before Magnus speaks again.

"Lucky you know her password, huh? What is it, anyway?"

By now, Percy looks up. He looks worried, which automatically worries Reyna. He clears his throat.

"She wouldn't like for me to tell." He locks the phone and replaces it on the couch before getting to his feet. "Actually, I think I'm going to head home."

Reyna looks up at him.

"We only got here an hour ago." She tries, but he shakes his head.

"I'm out. Would you like to stay?" Alone with two Chases? Not in a million years.

"I'll come with."

"I'll drop you home, then."

The car ride home is silent. Reyna's tired of asking him what's wrong and decides that he'll be fine by Monday. She doesn't push anymore, instead, thanks him for the lift and presses her lips to his. He hardly responds to her, mutely waving for her to go on.

oOo

"Alright, Percy." Reyna drops her books on his desk, roughly dragging the chair in front of him around and taking the seat. She glares at him, but when he looks at her, he looks tired. Reyna takes a breath. "What's going on?" She demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Percy rubs his face with his hands. Reyna catches the way his jaw tightens.

"I've known you three years. I can tell when you're lying." She tells him, but doesn't receive a response. "You've been sulking for an entire week. I tried to give you time and space, I did, but I'm running out of patience. Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, there's nothing wrong." Percy shrugs.

"Then stop being so moody!" Reyna cries. "Ever since that night at Annabeth's, you've just-"

The bell rings just then, and Percy pushes away from his desk, getting to his feet and leaving the classroom without a second glance at her.

Reyna lets out a frustrated growl and picks up her own books, storming out into the hallways. Because she's so preoccupied with her thoughts, she walks into someone- The last person on Earth she'd want to talk to.

"Will you watch where you're going." She snaps, looking up to see a pair of large grey eyes. Annabeth starts to apologize, but when she sees Reyna, she stops abruptly, straightening up and smoothening her jacket over her top. She clears her throat awkwardly, and looks away.

"Hey, I'm sorry." She mumbles finally, making to step around her, but Reyna stops her.

"It's your fault." She tells the blonde, and Annabeth stops in her tracks. When she turns around, her eyes are the size of plates and Reyna can see a million thoughts running through her mind. She scowls at Annabeth.

"Percy?" She asks softly. Reyna scoffs.

"Of course, Percy, you dimwit. Ever since he looked at your phone, he's been acting like a total-"

"My phone…" Annabeth repeats, sounding far away. Her eyes glaze over.

"Yeah, and now he won't talk to me, or Grover, or anybody and everyone's worried about him and I can't do anything because it's up to you-" She stops when she sees Annabeth looking more in focus than she's ever seen her, glaring at her, eyes stormy.

"You let him look into my phone?" She asks slowly. Reyna shrugs. "Isn't there some kind of girl code rule? How could you!" She cries.

Reyna, who's never really had any girl friends- Or friends, really, is completely unaware of what comes under the girl code. Everyone had always thought of her as too intimidating, too uptight, to be friends with. Maybe that's why she doesn't like Annabeth, who can be just as intimidating, just as uptight, and still has the entire school kissing the ground she steps on. Maybe it's because their roles could so easily have been reversed, but Annabeth got the better life, and she was the outcast. Maybe, at the end of the day, Reyna was jealous of her- Of everything she had that Reyna didn't.

"What was on your phone, anyway?" Reyna shrugs. If she finds the problem, she'll find the solution- That's how she's always worked. Annabeth looks little conflicted, but she pulls out her phone, taps the screen a couple of times before holding it out to Reyna.

It's a message from Jake Ferguson, one of the guys from the football team. From the earlier messages, Reyna figures the two of them were having a conversation about dating people. She finally reaches the last message, from Jake, which reads,

 _I'd have asked you out, but there's Percy to think about. He's the reason most of the guys don't ask you out- You guys are too close, it's a little intimidating_.

There's no response to that.

Reyna doesn't get why this is such a big deal. It's not like _she's_ let it come in the way of being with Percy. She looks back up at Annabeth, who looks close to tears.

"What's the problem? So Percy scares the boys from asking out our little princess." She shrugs. Annabeth shakes her head.

"That's something _I_ already knew." She says. "Gods, he must be so mad at me. He's never gone this long without talking to me."

" _So?_ " Reyna feels her stomach rumble and wonders how much more time she has left to grab some lunch.

"Reyna. This is _Percy_ we're talking about. Think about it." Annabeth says through gritted teeth. "He's going to think I don't get to date people because of him. He's going to think I've been letting him stop me from dating, and he's blaming himself for it and staying away from me and-"

She takes a deep breath. Tears are falling from her eyes, but it doesn't make Reyna soften on her- It's ridiculous, she thinks, crying over something that might've happened.

"And the only way I can fix it," She pauses, lower lip quivering. "Is by making it worse."

oOo

Percy and Annabeth still don't talk to each other in school. Reyna doesn't see him smiling at his phone or making weird faces on his Snapchat, but other than that, he's starting to be Percy again. It's not entirely Percy, though, but it's closer than he was a month ago, and she takes it.

He's still the nice boyfriend he's always been- Still opens doors for her and still pecks her on the lips, but she can feel it now. Something is different. Like he does it out of force of habit.

She's visiting his house for the first time today. It seems weird, that after dating for nearly a year, she still hasn't ever been to his place, but he'd never offered and she'd never pushed.

Right now, she's standing outside the red door that swings open to reveal a mess of black hair. He grins widely at her.

"Hey. Come on in." He moves aside to let her in. She steps around him into the cozy apartment. It's not too far off from where Annabeth lives, she notes absently- After all, that _is_ how they first became friends back when they were six years old. In sharp contrast to her house, though, Percy's is a lot smaller, with dark wooden floors and cream walls. One wall is covered almost entirely with photographs, and Reyna steps forward to look at them.

She sees a couple smiling at the camera. The woman is young, with wavy brown hair and a large smile, and the man- Although she doesn't know him, she knows exactly who he is- She sees his unruly hair and bright eyes everyday at school. She has no doubt at all that it's Percy's father. She doesn't say anything, though, looking around at other pictures. The couple with a baby Percy, the woman and Percy as a kid- The lady is obviously Percy's mother, even if they don't look very similar. There are more pictures, though- With Percy and a little blonde haired girl, and it takes a moment for Reyna to recognize Annabeth. She looks up at Percy, who follows her gaze and shrugs, eyes a little sad.

Annabeth features in a lot more pictures- on picnics, Jackson family reunions, Christmases and New Years' Eves. Almost as if she's a part of the family herself. Reyna catches a couple of glimpses of her English teacher, Paul Blofis, too- She knows he's Percy's stepfather. The pictures don't seem to end, and she finally tears her eyes off the wall to look at Percy.

"You've got a nice home." She says, and she means it. It's personal and cozy and seems to be filled with memories. It's not temporary, like her own, and while it isn't as lavish as Annabeth's, it seems warmer, more welcoming. Percy smiles.

"It's all my mom. Speaking of." He pauses, calling over his shoulder. "Mom? Reyna's here!"

There's a pause and some shuffling before the woman from the photos appears in the living room. She's wearing an apron and has a smidge of flour on her forehead, but it's almost impossible to see past her large smile. She beams at Reyna.

"Oh, hello, dear. It's so nice to meet you." Reyna smiles back at her, unsure of how to respond to all this friendliness.

"And you too, Mrs. Blofis." She holds out her hand, shaking the older woman's. Sally seems to study her carefully, and she notices something sad in her eyes but it's gone so fast, Reyna isn't sure if she imagined it.

"Of course. I'm making you guys some brownies, and Percy, I need you to go give some of it to Annabeth. Is that okay?"

Reyna sees Percy's shoulders tense, and she isn't sure how his mother doesn't realize how uncomfortable he is with the idea, but she smiles like she hasn't seen it.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mom."

"Nonsense. Besides, it's a gift from me to her, and you two can continue to ignore each other."

Reyna wonders what Annabeth Chase is to this family.

"Fine." Percy relents before turning to Reyna. "We can go up to my room."

"Or you can hang around in the living room. I won't interrupt, I promise." His mother smiles kindly and Reyna wonders if the woman ever frowns.

" _Mom_ -"

"Percy." She cuts him off, not rudely. "Living room."

"Okay. Come on." He pulls Reyna out to the living room, where they spend the day playing video games on his wii. His mother brings them the most delicious brownies Reyna's ever eaten a while later, and they play some more until it's time for her to leave. It's a lazy day, sure, but she's had a lot of fun.

"I'll see you in school on Monday, then?" Percy asks as he walks her to the door.

"Sure. Today was fun." She adds awkwardly. There's some hesitation before he leans forward and quickly presses his lips to hers, and she walks away, wondering why that felt so weird.

oOo

"It's almost been a year." Annabeth Chase is standing over Reyna, who puts down her fork and knife to raise a brow at her. The cheerleader takes it as her cue to sit down on the chair opposite her.

"Don't you have other friends you'd rather spend your lunch with?" Reyna asks coolly. With Percy at home with the flu, she spends the hour alone, feeling completely uninvited at the table with Percy's friends.

"You do too, and here we are." Annabeth replies crisply, sorting out her food.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what you're planning to do with Percy next week." Annabeth doesn't look like she realizes how creepy she sounds. But she's always been weird, Reyna argues, and shrugs.

"I don't know. Play video games, maybe do some studying."

Annabeth scoffs, rolling her eyes. "And that's how she never could celebrate an anniversary again." She leans forward.

"Percy is my best friend." Not anymore, Reyna thinks drily. "And I know that he doesn't make a big deal about it, but it matters. Go out to ice cream. Tell him you love him."

It hits Reyna like a ton of bricks. It's been an entire year, and she's never said it. She's never thought the need to say it, and he's never showed any signs of it, either. The more she thinks about it, the weirder her relationship with Percy feels.

They started dating last year, when he'd approached her shyly and asked if she'd be interested in some coffee. She remembers it like it was yesterday, wondering if it was some kind of cruel joke, especially because she could see Annabeth laughing into her hands as she watched the two of them. After that small bump, their relationship had progressed smoothly enough into what it is today, and she can't help wonder if there's something missing.

Like the fact that they've never said they loved each other, or even how they've never actually kissed beyond a light touch of the lips. It had never occurred to her that she should expect more, even in a high school relationship. They'd never fought, she'd never heard Percy's favorite music, he'd never told her his thoughts on abortion, and thinking about it now, she isn't even sure she knows his mother's name.

So what _has_ been going on this last year?

For the first time in a long while, Reyna finds herself unable to say anything.

"Are you listening to me?" Annabeth has the same bite in her tone that she usually carries when she speaks to Reyna.

"Yeah. Ice cream? Isn't that pretty boring?"

"Not to me-" She stops herself, turning a little pink. "Percy. He loves ice cream. And go to a special place, his favorite." She looks like she's struggling to get over her own slip. "Nadine's, it's about two blocks away from my place. I'll give you directions."

"Okay." Is all Reyna can say. Annabeth gets to her feet, gathering what's left of her juice carton and sandwich onto her tray. "And Annabeth?" She waits fro Annabeth to look back at her. "Thank you." She smiles, hoping it doesn't look like a grimace. Annabeth flashes her a small smile, too.

"Anytime. I care about him, you know." Her voice quivers a little. She avoids Reyna's eyes. "And if you tell him I spoke to you, Reyna, you will regret it dearly." Her eyes flash dangerously, and Reyna has no trouble believing it.

She watches the blonde skip away back to her table, as Connor (or is it Travis?) Stoll throws his arm around her shoulders, including her almost immediately into the conversation. Reyna wonders what it would be like, to be Annabeth Chase- To have everything she's ever wanted, dropped to her lap on a silver platter, and still be unhappy.

oOo

"Reyna! Hi!" Percy looks surprised, stepping aside to let her in. "You're here."

"You _did_ ask me to come over." Reyna points out. Percy deflates visibly.

"Right." He runs his hands through his hair. "Come on in."

They head to the living room, where he sits down slowly on the couch. She follows suit.

"Is something wrong?" Reyna doesn't like beating around the bush.

"No-Yes." Percy sighs. He stares intently at the floor. "Something is. With me, not you, of course."

"Are you okay?" Her mind rushes to the most morbid possibilities.

"Yeah, I am." Percy cocks half a smirk, and she feels her heart rate come back to normal slowly. "I meant, you and me. Us. I have a confession to make."

Reyna is pretty sure she knows what's going to happen. He's a teenage boy, after all, and he obviously had some expectations in a relationship, and if she's being honest, she'd been thinking they're drying a little, too. She leans forward.

"I know we've been together for nearly a year." Percy starts, looking like he'd be anywhere but here. "And that's great, and I do care for you, really." He takes a deep breath, and Reyna braces herself. "But I don't see this going any further."

Reyna blinks at him. "What?"

"I think you'd be happier with someone who, well, isn't me."

"I'm happy with you." Reyna says softly. He can't be breaking up with her days before their anniversary, right?

"Yeah, but it's-I'm not being fair to you." He seems to have gained some confidence because he scoots over to her. "I'll bet there's someone out there for you, Reyna, you're a great girl, but this entire thing- I've been lying to you, to myself, and I don't think that's fair on you."

"Lying." Reyna repeats slowly. Embarrassment is turning to anger is turning to rage.

"I do like you." Percy says quickly. "Just not romantically. There's someone else." He says softly. "There always has been." His voice is a whisper. "And I think you knew that, too."

By now, he's only mouthing the words, but Reyna knows. She's known since before she'd met Percy Jackson, since before they'd started dating. It would go nowhere for as long as Annabeth Chase is still in the picture. She has always been the apple of his eye, and there was never going to be room for another girl in his life. Reyna had squeezed herself in, and it doesn't take her long to understand why.

"I remind you of her." She says, her throat dry. Percy doesn't look at her, but she knows. Why he tried so hard with her, so he could let Annabeth go. So he could move on, in baby steps.

"I'm so sorry."

"She hurt you." Reyna says suddenly, all her anger redirected at the blonde in the photograph, who's smiling at her from the wall. Percy looks up, shaking his head slowly, his eyes looking tired, and sad, and lost.

"No, she didn't."

"The text. From Jake." Reyna goes on. "You were hurt because for as long as you're in her life, she won't date anyone. Which means she'll always be _there_ , single and available. She hurt you." She repeats. Percy swallows so she can see his Adam's apple bobbing.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" He laughs humorlessly. "I really am sorry, Reyna. I never meant to hurt you."

It brings her attention back to herself. Is she really hurt? She's mad at Annabeth, sure, but that's more like her natural state. She feels a little dumb because she didn't see it coming, of course, but there's no hurt. She realizes that it wasn't Percy, breaking her heart. She just wasn't in the relationship, herself. There's no use trying to blame him. They were trying to create something lout of thin air, and in the end, their fragile structure came crashing down. Only, nobody was in it to get hurt.

"It's alright." She says, and she means it. "Good luck, though. With Annabeth."

She stands to leave, but Percy scoffs.

"Oh, no. That's something broken beyond repair." He says, smiling up at her. She backs away a little, momentarily terrified of the madness in his eyes, but it subsides into sadness again, and she can't help but sit back down beside him. She's never really been the kind of person who hugs others, but she tries to awkwardly put her arm around his shoulders, rubbing circles on his back like she's seen people do in movies. She doesn't know what to say.

"She's going to London." He says, sounding absolutely hopeless.

"What?"

"Halfway across the world." He moans. "She could've gone to Columbia, or even Harvard. Close to where I'll be- But she's leaving the country." His voice shakes. "Even if I wanted to make things right, what would I say? I'm sorry I cut you off but I did it because I love you, and oh, I don't mean in a platonic way.'?" Reyna doesn't see why that sounds so bad. She tells Percy so. "You don't get it, do you?" He sniffs. "Let me put it this way." He looks up at her. "There's two things in my life that mean everything and more to me. Okay? Irreplaceable. One is my mom. The other is Annabeth."

Reyna feels like a part of her is dying. She wishes someone would say that about her, some day.

"I haven't spoken to her in a month and sixteen days. Do you know how many hours that is? It's one thousand one hundred and thirty five. I know because I'm counting." He tells her. She does the math in her head mentally. "I feel homesick, vulnerable and out of control. I'm in love with her. I've known for a while now. She's home, she's safe, she's crazy."

"Then don't just sit here."

"You want me to run out and scream out my feelings for her, have her run into my arms and then live happily ever after?"

"It happens in movies." Reyna shrugs.

"Either I tell her and lose her as a friend, or-"

"You don't explain it to her and lose her as a friend." Reyna points out. Percy scowls at her in such a _Percy_ way, it suddenly stings to think that they're no longer together. She gets over it fast enough.

"You don't know her like I do." He tells her, and she wants to tell him how thankful she is to not have to spend twenty hours a day with her, but she bites her tongue.

"You're right." She sighs, getting to her feet again. "I'm off, then. See you around."

She doesn't get a response.

oOo

School is a strange experience for Reyna after the breakup. For starters, Percy hangs out with her more than he used to before. She also gets a lot more attention from people, although she doesn't really like the pity on their faces. Frank and Hazel invite her over to their table for lunch, too. She's sitting with Percy waiting for their English class now, watching him doodle aimlessly in his notebook. He's coloring in an eye right now, and it's absolutely gorgeous, Reyna thinks.

Annabeth walks in not long after, looking positively exhausted, although Reyna doesn't know why. There's a thin sheen of sweat on hr forehead, and when she walks past them, Percy freezes. He looks like he wants to say something to her, but thinks better of it, setting his pencil down.

Reyna scowls at her, but she doesn't spare her a second glance, instead heading straight to her seat somewhere behind them. She watches her take a seat next to Clarisse, who speaks with her in a low voice for a moment before throwing Reyna a vicious smirk.

Reyna turns back to Percy, whose fists are clenched, jaw tight. She wants to comfort him, but once more, she's at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Mr. Stern strides in a moment later, saving her the trouble. She pays attention to him, taking notes as he speaks, but Percy doesn't seem to care at all. She leans over to sneak a peek at his notebook, and is only able to catch the first two words before he rips it out of her sight.

 _Dear Annabeth_.

She shakes her head at him before turning her attention back to the teacher.

Annabeth is the first to leave class, and she does so alone, both of which seem weird to Reyna, but she leaves Percy without a word and runs after the blonde.

"Hey!" She calls, and Annabeth looks over her shoulder. When she sees Reyna, her stance tenses a little.

"Hi." She forces out a smile. "I hope your anniversary went well." She says tightly. "Other than which, I really have no interest in continuing this conversation with you."

"You don't even know what I have to say."

"I know you don't like me." Annabeth tells her, voice level and face betraying nothing about how she feels about this. "We don't get along, I used to put up with you for Percy. I don't have to do it anymore." Reyna wants to interrupt, tell her she's so stupid because _can't she see_ how much she's hurting Percy? "So excuse me if I come across as rude, but this is a painful waste of time, and I have other places I'd rather be."

"He misses you." Is all Reyna says. Annabeth hesitates for a moment, but then draws her lips to a tight line.

With one final nod, she turns her back to Reyna and walks away.

oOo

Percy's mood doesn't improve by much in the next week. He smiles and laughs, but the second Annabeth walks into the same room, he shrinks back into himself, like he's afraid she'll notice him. Annabeth, as far as what Reyna sees, looks tired and her eyes take a permanent reddish tint.

"Hey, Jackson!" Brent Carson calls in gym class. Reyna turns around to see him grinning at Percy, who smiles at him.

"How's it going?" He calls as he walks over to the group of guys. Reyna doesn't know why she follows him, but she does.

"Well enough." Brent shrugs. He looks around the gym. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Oh, she's in a different session." Percy shrugs. He gets questions about her a lot, Reyna notes. Brent lets out a low whistle.

"What a shame. Hey, since you're with her," He nods to Reyna like he can't be bothered to use her name. "I think I'm going to see if I can get some with Chase."

Beside her, Percy's back tenses. She hardly notices it because his jaw is set too firmly to be comfortable. He glares up at Brent, who only raises his brows innocently.

"Did I say something wrong? I mean, technically, I can, right? Now that you're not always hovering around her."

"Yeah, sure. Ask her out, take her on a date." Percy finally shrugs, and Reyna doesn't think it's possible to miss the hostility in his voice. "I don't care."

"Nah, that's not my thing. I'll take her home and fuck her until she can't walk." One of his friends laughs, and Reyna feels a little sick.

"She's not into that." Percy says, voice one octave deeper. It sends goosebumps up Reyna's arms.

"That's the best part. She doesn't have to be."

In the second it takes for Reyna to digest what he means, Percy lunges forward, aiming a punch at Brent's throat. She can barely see what's happening until it's a full blown fist fight, with both the boys screaming obscenities at each other, and she doesn't know what to do. She wants to get them to stop, but she also wants Brent _hurt_ for the terrible things he said. Luckily, she doesn't have to do anything, because the gym teacher, Coach Anderson breaks them apart.

"-motherfucking asshole, you deserve-!"

"Alright, Jackson!" Coach Anderson barks. "That's enough."

There's a pause before both of them start pointing fingers at each other, reminding Reyna a little of fourth graders.

"Principal's office. Both of you."

Reyna follows behind them, and finds herself waiting outside the principal's office. Percy's gone for about five minutes before someone comes rushing into the lounge. Reyna blinks up at Annabeth.

"Where is he?" She demands. She's got her bag slung around one shoulder, and another that Reyna recognizes as Percy's on the other.

"Inside." Reyna scowls. _Obviously_. Annabeth ties her long wavy hair back into a ponytail at the back of her head, but doesn't take the seat beside her.

"Did you try to stop it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He deserved it." Reyna shrugs. "Carson, I mean."

Annabeth looks at her for a moment before nodding. "Takes two to fight." She says finally. "Is he incredibly hurt?"

"I don't know. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Reyna asks, wondering how she landed up here. She shrugs.

"I'm not too bad at school." _Yeah, if a 4.0 GPA is considered 'not too bad'_ , Reyna thinks. "I'm fine on my extracurriculars. The teachers were…" She pauses. "Willing to let this slide."

Reyna has a feeling none of the teachers know exactly what Annabeth Chase is doing, but she doesn't push it. Being everyone's favorite must have its perks.

"Do you want to go back to class?" She asks finally, and Reyna shakes her head. Annabeth nods, and they remain in silence for a while until she breaks it again. "What happened?"

"You know, you being in his life just brings him a whole lot of trouble." Reyna snaps. She doesn't mean to, but she's past caring at this point. Annabeth looks down at her feet.

"I can't make it any better." She says, voice soft. "I know you guys are probably really serious, and honestly, I feel terrible about myself." She looks up at Reyna. "I have no idea why I'm telling _you_ , though." She laughs softly. "I wish I was you. All the time."

"It only makes me dislike you more." Reyna tells her, and she smiles.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"You have more than I can dream to have." Reyna tells her, but Annabeth cuts her off with a snort.

"Right. You mean I'm rich."

"Not just."

"Percy and his mom have always been my _real_ family. My dad is never around, and I never know when he's home because it's too large." She says, but Reyna doesn't think she's talking to her anymore. She looks like she's just musing out loud. "It's always been Percy, though. He's more than just my best friend, you know?"

"You're in love with him." Reyna realizes.

"Nothing can get you to like me, so sure, why not." Annabeth shrugs, looking miserable. "Go ahead. Tell him, if you'd like. I'm in love with your boyfriend. Must be like fifty girl codes broken right there." There's a humorless laugh that reminds Reyna so much of Percy.

"I-" She doesn't know what to say, and she doesn't know why Annabeth is telling her this, of all the people, but the door swings open and Percy comes out with a slight limp followed by Brent Carson.

Reyna hears Annabeth gasp and she's by Percy's side in a flash, easing him into a chair. She seems to have magically conjured up some face wipes and gently dabs Percy's face with it.

"You got beaten up." She says softly, and Percy grins at her. Reyna sees it then, the love. She sees the way Annabeth seems to have suddenly gotten enough energy to take on the world, and how Percy's seemingly permanent pout is automatically turned into a large grin. She understands how she's never meant to be a part of this- That it's always been the two of them, just them.

"A little. I've got my sidekick to help me out, though." Percy tells her, and she only laughs a little.

"I'm nobody's sidekick." The two of them laugh softly, and Reyna wonders what the joke is.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Brent Carson calls when the nurse is done bandaging up his face. Annabeth turns to him.

"Hi, Brent." She smiles, disentangling herself from Percy's embrace to approach him. She leans down so her face is inches from his.

"Want to go out sometime?" Brent smirks, and Annabeth leans in closer. Reyna has to strain her ears to hear her words.

"I've been meaning to have a talk with you." She tells him, lips barely ghosting over his, and Reyna wants to scream for her to _move away_ because Brent Carson is a creep, but she can't move. "The next time you so much as lift a finger at Percy," She leans away a little, and Brent follows her desperately. "I will make your life a _living hell_." Annabeth promises with so much conviction, it nearly frightens Reyna.

She looks back at Percy.

"What's Principal Greene say?"

"Two days of suspension. Mom should be here any moment. Want to come over?" Percy shrugs, and Annabeth scowls.

"I don't know what he did to you, Jackson," She tells him. "But it better be worth it."

Percy smiles at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and looking at her like she's his world.

"It was." He tells her, and Reyna's pretty sure they've both forgotten her existence, not unlike those days when she was dating Percy. They're in their own little world, and for the first time, she doesn't want to bust in.

oOo

Percy and Annabeth come to prom together as friends, which, by now, just sounds ridiculous. Reyna goes alone, having decided that she too, like her sister, is better off without a boy in the mix.

Annabeth wins prom queen, but even Reyna can't help from smiling, because was there really any other option? Beckendorf wins prom king, and she can tell Percy's a little annoyed when they dance, but his mood improves visibly when she sees Annabeth bounce up to him and drag him onto the dance floor. Reyna sits down and sips on her punch as she watches Percy trip over Annabeth's feet, and even she'll admit that it _is_ sort of cute.

The after party is at Travis Stoll's house, and Annabeth leaves early with Silena, although Reyna can't fully hear the reason. Percy tells Reyna he falls deeper in love with Annabeth every second he spends with her, and it takes everything she has to keep from dropping Annabeth's secret.

It's a relatively uneventful night.

oOo

Annabeth is leaving to London on a Thursday. It's two weeks before Reyna goes off to college herself, and is surprised when she receives an invitation to attend a going away party for Annabeth. Ever since she'd found out that Reyna hadn't ratted her out to Percy, and then that the two of them had broken up, the two girls had reached a stage of mutual putting up with each other. Reyna realizes that she doesn't hate being in Annabeth's company anymore.

She's still surprised to find the invitation, though, until she sees that it's Percy who sent it to her. She looks through the email to find that it's being hosted by Annabeth's dad, which seems like a great leap in their relationship, and it's going to be a surprise, which is why everyone is encouraged to be on time.  
And so, here she is, lounging in a plush leather sofa and only half invested in the conversation round her. Silena and Beckendorf are arguing about the greater avenger, with everyone spouting their own opinions. Annabeth, who's out walking the dog, should be home any moment.

When she finally does walk in through the doors, there's a huge chorus of 'SURPRISE!' and everyone takes turns hugging her and telling her how much they're going to miss her. She looks close to tears, and even thanks Reyna for making it.

The only person who hasn't handed over a gift to her is Percy, who's been strangely subdued the entire time. The whole gang sinks back into a light banter until it's time for them to leave, so Annabeth can get some sleep before her long day tomorrow.

Reyna hugs Annabeth one last time before slipping out of the house. Since she came down with Percy, she hangs back at the car, waiting for him to come out. She understands that he's going to need a moment with his best friend. She's mildly annoyed by the light drizzle, but decides she can put up with it for a while for Percy to say his goodbyes. It shouldn't be too long, she thinks, considering he's also dropping her off to the airport the next morning.

The door opens in a couple of moments, and Reyna thinks that was all too quick, but she sees Annabeth come out with Percy, and because she really doesn't want to look like she's spying, ducks behind the plants.

"I really don't want you to leave." Percy's telling her. Through the leaves, Reyna can see Annabeth play with the lining of her running shorts.

"I know. I'll see you in December, though." She tries to sound upbeat, but her voice fails her.

"I love you." Percy tells her, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Her voice is barely above a whisper, and Reyna is annoyed that she can still hear them. Honestly, can people not get their privacy from weird classmates just trying to hitch a ride?

There's a strained pause.

"I didn't say that right." Percy says. He cups her face carefully, and Reyna sees a single raindrop fall off his nose and onto her cheek. Percy takes a deep breath. "I'm _in love_ with you."

She isn't sure if the water on Annabeth's cheeks are water or tears.

"I have been for years now. Wait, no, let me finish. I'm so deeply, miserably in love with you, and I've just been terrified of losing you, and now you're leaving. To another country, and- I want to spend more time with you, and it's not fair, Annabeth." Percy tells her. "And I just wanted to let you know. That's all. Because you're going to leave, find people better than me, and you'll be happy with someone who deserves you, but me? I'm going to be right here, because-" He pauses. "I love you, and I don't think I'll ever feel this way about anyone else."

He starts to back away slowly, and even Reyna wants to jump out and tell Annabeth to stop looking so shocked. By now, Percy's turned around and is heading towards Reyna's bush.

" _Percy_."

He turns around just in time to catch her as she throws herself on him. She wastes no time in pressing her lips to his, and he deepens the kiss easily, losing his balance so they both fall into the grass. They kiss for long enough for it to get really weird for Reyna, but pull out.

"I'm in love with you, too." She tells him, lying on top of him and looking right at home. "I'm so, so, so madly in love with you, but-"

"You're leaving." Percy finishes for her. Suddenly, the air is somber again.

"I am."

"And I'm staying here."

"You are."  
"You should've taken that Harvard scholarship." He jokes lightly, but she sniffs into his chest.

"Will you wait for me?"

"Haven't I waited long enough?" Percy asks, and she smiles, pressing her lips to his and pulling him into another kiss.

"I'll be back in five years. Right home to you." She promises.

"And I'll be here, waiting on my knees with a ring." He kisses her forehead.

Reyna wonders how he can move so fast- Confessing one moment and proposing the next, but she thinks maybe it's just words, and just the words Annabeth needs to hear.

"You're going to do so well in that architecture course." He tells her, still on the lawn. "I love you and I'm so proud of you."

"I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain." She sniffs into his t-shirt.

Reyna can't stop beaming at them, though. He did it, she thinks. He screamed out his feelings for her, and she ran after him, and they're going to live happily ever after, she's sure.

 _Just like a movie_.


End file.
